Interlay
by Dimitri Diethel
Summary: Amor é algo proibido. Mas como se esquentar em um lugar tão frio? E quando o amor é mais frio ainda? - Hum... Eu amo os nórdicos, e estava afim de escrever uma história sobre eles... Veremos no que dará...


Os gemidos de Finlândia ecoavam pela casa vazia. Suécia o tinha colocado em uma posição muito agradável, deitado confortavelmente sobre o travesseiro e com uma perna erguida até o ombro de seu amante. Finlândia tinha total liberdade para se mover conforme os espasmos, e Suécia o penetrava com o máximo de delicadeza, no ritmo certo conforme os desejos de Finlândia evoluíam. O orgasmo ocorreu para os dois quase no mesmo instante, e o ambiente ficou tomado por sons ofegantes dos dois. Suécia soltou a perna de Finlândia e deitou a seu lado para que seu peso não o incomodasse, mas o abraçou, ainda sentindo a necessidade de tocar sua pele.

- Eu o amo. – Sussurrou entre a respiração, baixo e grave como sempre.

Finlândia sentiu arrepio com aquelas palavras e sorriu. Se voltou para o amante e ao notar o olhar penetrante dele teve um tremor de medo. Rio sem graça, um tanto nervoso.

- Ah! Vou tomar banho para não me resfriar...! – E se soltou do abraço de Suécia para ir ao banheiro se lavar.

Suécia conteve o suspiro. Puxou o edredom e se cobriu com ele. Esse cenário era muito comum para ele, e não deixava de o desagradar. Sabia que ficar suado e com as marcas da paixão era um caminho fácil para se resfriar, devido aonde vivem, mas odiava esfriar o corpo quente com água, preferia o choque térmico do ar. Mas na verdade, o que mais detestava, é que sempre sentia que Finlândia tinha a necessidade de lavar qualquer vestígio de si do próprio corpo. Que no fundo não suportava estar com ele, e precisava do banho morno para lavar os pecados do corpo. Esses pensamentos o levavam a apenas virar de lado na cama e se deixar adormecer com pesadelos. Sabia que muitas vezes dormiria sozinho, pois Finlândia aproveitaria para escapar durante seu sono.

No dia seguinte viajaram para encontrar seus companheiros nórdicos para uma reunião. Desejou tomar Finlândia na carruagem, mas se conteve pois sabia que ele detestaria chegar "nessas condições" no encontro com os outros. Para a reunião, todos ficariam em uma mesma casa, como era comum, e resolveriam os assuntos políticos durante dias a fio. Era um local agradável, o frio intenso como sempre, mas a calefação é boa. Os quartos são confortáveis, e existem várias salas agradáveis onde se encontravam para as reuniões. Por mais que todos soubessem da relação de Finlândia e Suécia, eles ficariam em quartos separados, pois Finlândia gosta de manter as aparências. Ninguém fala muito abertamente sobre esse tipo de assunto pessoal.

Quando todos chegaram na casa, se encontraram para a primeira reunião em uma sala linda com um piano no canto. Sentaram-se nos sofás dispostos em volta de uma pequena mesa, onde Fin serviu doces e café para se esquentarem.

Suécia logo notou observando os companheiros, que Noruega estava usado um cachecol naquela manhã. Não era típico do vestuário dele, por isso era bastante notável. Percebeu que estava realmente frio, e logo pensou se Fin estava bem aquecido. Mas quando o encarou para analisar suas roupas, constatou que este estava propriamente aquecido, com sua linda capinha de Noel, e distribuindo sorrisos animados enquanto conversava com os outros.

O encontro se estendeu pela manhã, e como de comum, nada foi resolvido naquele primeiro contato, que mais era uma apresentação do problema, do que estratégia de resolução. Como sempre, Su mal falava e observava muito. Todos tinham um pouco de pena de Finlândia, que parecia ser vigiado a todos segundos. Mas o que ninguém notava é que Suécia observava a tudo e a todos, não apenas seu amado. E foi por volta do horário do almoço que Suécia vislumbrou o verdadeiro motivo para o novo visual de Noruega. Um enorme chupão roxo no pescoço de Noruega. O cachecol havia deslizado um pouco com o passar do tempo.

A barriga de Dinamarca começou a roncar.

Den: Uwaaaa, chega por agora! Pausa, pausa, pausa! – Disse, como sempre roubando a atenção de todos.

Fin: Realmente... Já passa do horário de almoçarmos... Podemos continuar na parte da tarde.

Den: O queeee? Podíamos usar o resto do dia pra descansar da viagem!

Ice: Prefiro resolvermos logo o que temos que resolver.

Nor: Sim, quero voltar logo pra casa.

Den: Ahhhh, assim você nos magoa Nor!

Fin: - Rindo. – Ok, ok, vamos almoçar e descansar um pouco, mas continuaremos ainda hoje!

Den: Só você é divertido Fin! – E levantou se espreguiçando.

Fin: Vou fazer o almoço, o resto de vocês pode descansar enquanto isso...

Su: Ajuda...?

Fin: Não, não! Pode descansar também Su-san. – Disse sorrindo encantador.

Su: O'kay.

Todos começaram a levantar e sair da sala para fazer algo. Mas quando estava se virando, Noruega sentiu uma forte presença e um calafrio no pescoço.

Suécia o estava encarando enquanto ajeitava o cachecol de Noruega para tapar novamente o chupão. Noruega era uma pedra de gelo naquele momento, o choque fora tão grande que não sabia o que processar primeiro. Porém, assim como chegou, Suécia saiu, deixando apenas o silêncio como resposta. Noruega então segura o cachecol envergonhado, se sentindo realmente idiota.

Durante o almoço e o encontro da tarde Nor não conseguia mais se concentrar. Den estava irritante como sempre, falando demais, gesticulando demais, gritando demais, sendo sociável demais. Sentia ciúmes do jeito que ele tratava Finlândia e Islândia, porém ficava ainda mais irritado com qualquer demonstração de afeto ou atenção que recebia dele publicamente. Porém, não era isso que estava tirando sua atenção hoje. Era o fato de Suécia ter visto a marca de Den.

Que Dinamarca possuía Noruega não era um segredo pra ninguém. Mas quando todos fizeram parte da casa de Dinamarca, este possuiu cada um deles. Não sabia se era trauma, vergonha, ressentimento, mas ninguém comentava sobre o assunto. Na verdade ninguém comentava nenhuma relação entre eles, e não sabia direito por que. Só sabia que ainda era propriedade de Dinamarca, que o amava, mas tinha medo que os outros soubessem disso.

Talvez fosse o temperamento de Dinamarca. Ele podia ir do perfeito a um monstro quando irritado. Não era fácil vê-lo irritado, e normalmente isso acontece apenas quando alguém machuca um dos nórdicos. Mas quando acontece... É melhor não ser o alvo de tanta ira.

Dinamarca descontrolado não é legal.

O fato é que só conseguia prestar atenção em Suécia. Não conseguia ler seus pensamentos, não tinha sequer ideia do que ele pensava sobre o que tinha visto. Não entendia porque ele tinha ajudado com o cachecol. Seria um voto silencioso de que ele precisava se esconder melhor? Seria uma ação repreensiva? Vindo justamente de Suécia não havia como saber. Porque parecia que ninguém podia ver o verdadeiro Suécia.

_"Bem, uma pessoa pode. A pessoa a quem Suécia direciona a maior parte dos seus olhares. Finlândia, aquele sortudo. O único casal que Dinamarca permitiu se amar, e não amar apenas ele."_

Noruega balançou a cabeça se repreendendo por tais pensamentos, e foi quando notou que o olhar de Suécia estava nele. Os demais sequer repararam em nada, mas ele o encarava profundamente. Engoliu em seco com o peso daquele olhar, que ficara grudado no dele o que parecia séculos. Suspirou de alívio quando Suécia desviou os olhos dele, porém durante aquela tarde, muitas vezes a mesma cena tornou a se repetir.

E Noruega continuava a não entender o que aquele olhar significa. Continuava a não saber o que o mais alto estava pensando.


End file.
